Forever and Always
by oneindigorose
Summary: They both knew that in the morning she would just be considered as weak and he would be considered cruel. But after their fights, when their nerves are fried, they would hold each other, and remember their thousand- year-old promise: Always and Forever and Forever and Always. Rebekah/Klaus sibling oneshots
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to write this because I've always been interested in the bond that Rebekah and Klaus share as siblings. This story is set after Klaus tells Rebekah she is nothing to him but he doesn't snap her neck because she leaves. **

_And I stare at the phone_

_He still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said_

_Forever and always_

_-Forever and Always, Taylor Swift_

Rebekah stared at the forest in front of her. She had gone to the place that they had grown up. She had walked through the field her old home was and she had walked past where the old white oak had been. She stopped and sat down on a rock and pulled out her phone.

Her brother usually called after they fought, he never fully meant what he said when he was angry with his little sister. Rebekah could only hope that he didn't mean it this time. The mere thought that her brother, her best friend, was gone, that he didn't love her, chilled her to the bone and made her dead heart ache.

As she sank to the ground sobs wracked her petite frame. His last words to her echoed in her mind, _you know something Rebekah, you were right, I don't care. You are not my family, you are not my sister, you are nothing. _

His words chilled her to the bone. Did he not remember when _she_ comforted _him _when Tatiabroke his heart? Or that _she_ was the one to tend to his wounds after fights with Mikael? Did he even care? Her mind flashed back to when it was just them, burying their mother and he told her that they would be together always and forever. Did he remember that? Or when he held her the night he killed the hunters because she was too broken hearted to move?

Things went downhill from the thirties. She had lost her spot as his constant companion to the dashing Stefan, and then she got daggered for caring even though Stefan was Nik's best mate. And then when they got to Mystic Falls, everything she did was displeasing or weak to him. All he cared for was _Caroline_ the blonde that was so like Rebekah. The only difference was, Klaus only cared for the younger of the two.

Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and her hands were clenched into fists that she was using to pound the ground. At some point there must've been a secret meeting where everyone decided that she was weak. They somehow got word to Nik that she was no longer worth his time or love.

Rebekah stood up and began to pound a tall rock with her fists, screaming at it as if somehow her brother could here. "What did I do to lose you to them?! Was I not the one that got revenge when they shoved a white oak stake into your heart?! Did you even ask your new friends what my reaction to your death was? Well I'll tell you, you bastard!" She broke off her rant with a sob and viciously wiped at her eyes, attempting to remove the nonstop tears.

"Damon Salvatore had to use all of his damned strength to hold me back from running to you! I couldn't control myself! I literally wanted to die right there with you! And when I stood in front of the car Elena was in, I actually was hoping you would pull me out of the way! They stole you from me and now you are angry that I got revenge?!" The tears were still pouring down her cheeks and the rock was no more.

"Would you not do the same if they ruthlessly murdered me?!" Her voice broke as she sunk to her knees, letting grief wash over her. Somewhere from behind her, Rebekah heard a twig snap, but after her outburst she had collapsed in exhaustion. She hadn't slept since the night before Niklaus died. Sleep over took her instantly thought tears still stained her flushed cheeks.

Rebekah awoke with a start, the memories of earlier flooded her mind and she just blinked, once, twice, and then slowly got to her feet. She immediately began searching for her phone, checking again for a missed call. Before she pressed the power button to check for anything, a call or at least a text, she prepared herself to receive an apology from Nik.

She inhaled through her nose and then pressed the button. What she saw made her heart sink. There were no missed calls, no messages; all she saw was a low battery notification and the time, 1:53 am. Putting her sadness and the feeling of betrayal behind her, Rebekah let the ice grip her heart as the truth sunk in hard and fast.

_He was telling the truth_

Rebekah straightened her clothes and combed her fingers through her mussed hair as she sped off towards her house. Because maybe, just maybe, Nik would forgive her if she told him that she was wrong, like always, and that he was right. "No." Rebekah interrupted her own thoughts. "I will stand on my own two feet for once and show Niklaus that he needs me!" She put her foot down at the thought of apologizing so she did what Elijah did best and decided to run from the problem. She just had to go back and pack her things.

When Rebekah arrived at the mansion all of the lights were off which was surprising. Niklaus usually left a light on to welcome her home after they fought. But she was even more shocked when she saw the turmoil that the mansion was in. Vases and other glass things were smashed to pieces, blood was still staining the floor from her outburst, but she could hear Nik in the other room which meant it wasn't an attack; his rage had fueled his fire.

She crept upstairs to her large bedroom and flicked on the lights. Surprisingly there was no damage; well she thought there was no damage until she glanced to her favorite picture. Her favorite picture was destroyed. The glass had been smashed and the frame was broken in half, but the worst damage was what had happened to the picture. It was ripped in two. The picture was of her a Nik. She had been in a sun dress that was the same blue as her eyes and she was hugging Nik, who had on jeans and a charcoal tee shirt. It was taken sometime in Mystic Falls and she could remember begging for hours to get one picture.

Rebekah ran to her desk where she knew there was some tape and managed to tape her only picture of them back together; if only she could fix them like that in real life. Rebekah sniffled and sat down on her bed. "I am not weak; he won't drag me back here again!" Rebekah said to herself while pulling her designer suitcases down from the top shelf in her closet and tossing the contents of her room into each one.

She had just zipped up the last suitcase full of random items when there was a knock at her open door. "What? Here to tell me that I'm worthless to you? Because I figured as much." Rebekah said icily. "Forgive my outburst this morning, I was angry." Klaus apologized.

"Why should I? You didn't care enough to call for the past hours! Did you even wonder where I was?! Did you worry? Or is that only something you used to do, before I was such a waste of space?" Rebekah accused, still not facing him.

"Rebekah love, you know that I was worried! But what was I supposed to do? Let those bloody _children_ look for you?! They could've killed you!" Klaus exclaimed as he took another step into the room. "Well, I would rather die at their hands than be daggered again by you!" Rebekah yelled, turning her tear stained face towards him.

Klaus couldn't stand this fighting, all of the pent up anger she held for him was bursting out the seams. He slowly moved to kneel by her. "Bekah, if you think you can leave me, and throw all of your promises under a bus, then go. I am sure there is other company that I can find." He said, trying to hurt her.

"Nik! I mourned the loss of you! And I have always been forced to bend to you will! Can you at least let me go this once?!" Rebekah turned to face him completely, screaming at him. She knew his answer, she knew full well what he would do to her, and it stung. It hurt her to know that they couldn't let go of their problems and insecurities for long enough to be a family anymore.

"Can I at least get washed up before you dagger me at least?" She asked in a small voice, letting her youth show. She also allowed a few tears to trail down her cheeks. She felt his fingers lightly brush away her tears. "Bekah, I couldn't bear to do it again." Klaus said softly, kissing her forehead.

Rebekah peaked up at him, "Never again?" Klaus answered by shaking his head. Rebekah just smiled in denial. She was fully aware that eventually he would, so she would live life to its fullest now. Klaus pulled his sister into a hug and at that moment he realized how hurt he was that she would leave.

He felt her tears soaking through his shirt, "Nik, please forgive me. I won't leave, I promise. Don't hate me!" She sobbed into his chest. "Shh, it's okay love, I could never hate you." Klaus murmured as he carried his distraught sister to her bed; lying down next to her.

They both knew that in the morning she would just be considered as weak and he would be considered cruel. But after their fights, when their nerves are fried, they would hold each other, and remember their thousand- year-old promise: Always and Forever and Forever and Always.

_And I flashback to when you said _

_Forever and always_

_Forever and always_

**A/N: So I think I'm going to keep this as a series of one shots about the Originals. (Mainly Rebekah and Klaus.) Please review! Ideas are welcome and I want prompts and requests! **


	2. permission

** Okay, here's another chapter for****_ Forever and_****_Always_****. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Oh, and one little request, if you like my story enough to follow or favorite it, the pleeaaasssee review too! It always makes me a tiny bit annoyed when someone follows or favorites but doesn't review! I want your suggestions, input, rants, whatever! Okay, so this chapter was suggested in a review so here goes nothing!**

Rebekah and Matt had just gotten home from their summer travels, as their luggage came around on the conveyer belt loop, Rebekah squealed. "I cannot believe it! Look over there! It's a limo driver! I knew Nik would welcome us back with open arms!" She helped Matt pull their entire luggage off of the belt and rolled her eyes when Matt asked if she had packed all of Mystic Falls in her bags.

Rebekah handed the bag she was carrying to the chauffeur and began to look around for Matt, who was straggling behind her with at least six bags and a matching hot pink suit case. "Matt, you are taking forever! I would help but we don't want anyone to notice my super strength. And I just got my nails done the other day." Rebekah said, grabbing the top two bags off of his stack and walking beside a grunting Matt.

After they were loaded into the black limousine Rebekah rested her head on Matts shoulder and toyed with the bracelet he got her when they were in Paris. It was a silver chain with three charms on the bottom. A heart, the Eiffel tower, and a capital R. all of the charms were diamond encrusted and they each had a special meaning, a story behind it.

"Do you remember what they stand for?" Matt asked her, touching the bracelet gingerly. Rebekah nodded and grabbed the R between two fingers.

"This stands for when we got off of the plane and at the first gift shop you saw there were charm bracelets. And the sales woman kept bothering you until you grabbed one. And when she rang it up, your eyes nearly popped out of your head. But in the end you bought it and at dinner that night you put my kind of empty charm bracelet on my wrist and said that every time something special happened we would find a charm for it. So we could remember." Rebekah giggled at some parts of her story and gazed at Matt lovingly before touching the Eiffel tower.

"This one is for the time we climbed to the top of the Eiffel tower and stayed up at the top talking through the night even though there was nobody else there. And you said that you forgave me for almost killing you and then you told me about Vicki, and how she always wanted to go to Paris. So when we got down, we found a vendor that carved her name on a stone and we threw it in the nearest body of water as if a part of her could stay in Paris." Rebekah explained before grabbing the

"The heart stands for love because the day you got this charm for me was the day we had our first kiss and we promised to love each other no matter what anyone thinks. And when you gave me the charm you said that it symbolized you giving me your heart." Rebekah recalls and Matt brings his lips to her in a kiss that says that she's right.

A little while later Rebekah had gone to her room in the mansion to change and Matt was left in the sitting room with Klaus. "So, did you see the game last night?" Matt asked, attempting to break the silence. "No." Klaus replied flatly, with his arms crossed.

"Uh, I've been meaning to ask ya something." Matt said scratching his head awkwardly. "What." Klaus demanded, still seeming cross.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time and I was just wondering if you would give me your blessing to ask Rebekah to be my girlfriend." Matt said quickly, trying to get it over with. "How long have you known her, a few months? Because where me and Bekah come from I should be choosing a suitor for her and _you_ did not come to mind when I thought about that!" Klaus yelled.

"Niklaus, what has gotten you so flustered?" A calm voice asked from the doorway. Matt's sweaty hands got sweatier as he gulped; Elijah had decided to join the party. "This dolt wants to get serious with our sister!" Klaus yelled from the sitting room as Elijah sped in.

"What exactly does that entail Mr. Donovan?" Elijah asked as he sat on the couch beside Klaus and crossed his ankles professionally. "J-just that I, erm, w-we, could go p-public. A-about our relationship, th-that's it!" Matt stuttered, wringing his hands nervously.

"I understand that your intensions with our sister are pure and kind hearted. So I suppose that I can…" Elijah began but was cut off by a seething Klaus. "Sex! He wants to have sex with Bekah! How dare he? I know you must be uncontrollably angry inside Elijah but remember, keep it under control!" Klaus yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Niklaus! Calm down brother! At least he waited to ask our permission. And good god Nik, you cannot read minds can you! Do not accuse him without hesitation. And do you not remember when you were his age brother?" Elijah reasoned as Klaus glared at Matt, evil sparkling in his eye.

Klaus gripped his legs and restrained himself. "Well, I was much more respectable and I know how easy it is to lead a woman on but he does not have a sister to compare this to!" Klaus screeched. "Careful brother, you are starting to sound like a teenaged girl at a Twilight convention with all of that screaming and red faced-ness." Elijah chuckled, earning a glare from Klaus.

"This is no time for jokes _brother_, our sister's virtue is being compromised!" Klaus yelled and Elijah rolled his eyes and counted off all of Rebekah's affairs on his fingers and toes, then he started on his fingers and toes again. "I wouldn't be surprised if she had no virtue left, Nik! Let her be with Matt!" Elijah retorted and he turned to Matt.

"I can sense your nerves, and I actually enjoy the fact that you are the first person nervous to ask for Bekah's heart. She must really like you. So yes, you have my blessing. I'm sure Niklaus will come around." Elijah said and Matt grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you!" But before he could say another word Rebekah burst into the room.

"Finally my brother sees sense! Of course I will be your girlfriend Matt!" Rebekah squealed as she kissed him passionately and he picked her up and spun around.

"Ahem," Klaus cleared his throat and raised his hand. "I don't think you actually have my blessing yet, I mean, look at my face, do I look happy with this? Love is not something that will be displayed freely in my house!" Klaus started.

Rebekah just rolled her eyes. "Caroline will come around eventually Nik," She said. "You can bet on it." Was Matt's response as Rebekah and him continued to kiss and laugh right in Klaus' sitting room.

"Ridiculous." Klaus rolled his eyes as he heard Rebekah tell Matt that he had a _crush_ on Caroline. "Bekah, I am not a child, I do not do childish things, or have childish thoughts, or childish _crushes_!" Klaus yelled from the hallway and Rebekah just giggled in response. "Oh, and by the way Klaus, I do have a sister, her name is Caroline, and I think we need to have a talk!" Matt yelled jokingly, even though through recent events he had decided to take on a big brother roll in Caroline's life.

**So what did you think? I know the topic ranged and yes, there will be Klaroline because I can't help myself from obsessing. Review please! **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about not updating for a while. I have been co-writing a story with my brother on . It is actually pretty good so if you could check it out that would be great! It is called Family Secrets and it is about a brother and sister that have to go to Hawaii and live with their family friends. One day a trip to the library uncovers a strange family secret that reveals a long forgotten story. I promise that I will have a new chapter for most of my stories up by Monday night! **

**Once again, favorite, follow, and most definitely review!**

**-B**


	4. Holding on and letting go

**Another one-shot is here!**

**Summary: How would Klaus and Rebekah feel if Rebekah decided to move in with Matt and leave their mansion? Here's what I think. Song fic to 'Holding On and Letting Go' by Ross Copperman. **

_Is anybody out there?  
Is anybody listening?  
Does anybody really know if it's the end of the beginning?  
The quiet rush of one breath  
Is all we're waiting for  
Sometimes the one we're taking  
Changes every one before…_

Klaus looked out the window of his room for the hundredth time that morning, wondering if Rebekah would visit. _Is anybody even out there? _He wondered to himself as he walked to the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen she was there. He was staring into her eyes, waiting for the quiet rush of breath to begin speaking. But the breath she took was only enough for her to change everything before. She hugged him and walked away.

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed  
Some prayers find an answer  
Some prayers never know  
We're holding on and letting go_

"There." Rebekah said as she placed her last painting on the wall. Matt came up behind her and his arms snaked around her stomach. "I'm so glad you're here. You wouldn't believe how lonely I've been." He whispered in her ear. _You're here_ the words swung open her future but slammed it on her past, and Nik.

"Well you won't be lonely anymore, well, not if I have a say in it." Rebekah said as she turned to kiss him. And as if her prayer was answered, the homesickness disappeared. "Bekah, what's wrong?" Matt asked, sensing her discomfort. "I love you, I love being her with you, this is everything I wanted, but I've never missed Nik so much in my life. So in a way, it's everything I don't want. I feel like I've lost him" Rebekah whispered.

She was afraid that Matt would lose interest in her if he heard her childish fear. "Oh, Bekah, you wouldn't believe me if I told you how much I get that." Matt says with a soft smile. And with that smile, she held on to Matt and she let go of her fears for the night.

_Sometimes we're holding angels  
And we never even know  
Don't know if we'll make it,  
But we know,  
We just can't let it show_

_"Nik, could you help me with this box?" Rebekah yelled from across the Mikaelson mansion that they shared. "Coming Bekah." Klaus yelled and rolled his eyes at his sister's need for help._

But that was two days ago and Klaus wished more than anything that he would've taken advantage of every second he had spent rolling his eyes and daggering his baby sister. Because now she was gone. And he missed her more than anything.

He never knew that his angel would leave. He didn't know, he couldn't know, what he would do without her. But if she asked, he wouldn't let his hurt show. No, he couldn't ruin her time with Matt. As he sketched another picture of her, a tiny tear trailed down his cheek.

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_

Rebekah sat up in bed that morning. Alone. Matt had to work and she was alone. But she was in Matt's house, in Matt's bed, and going to see Matt for lunch. This was everything she wanted. But right at that moment she was alone, and without her big brother. That was everything she didn't want.

_It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_

Klaus finished his painting and poured himself more scotch. A door to a day or lifetime spent on art and himself was opened. But the door where him and Rebekah lived together and traveled together in peace had swung shut on him.

_Some prayers find an answer_

Rebekah had a feeling that she should go to her brother and spend some time with him. So that's what she did. As she pulled into the driveway, she finally felt whole.

_Some prayers never know_

As Klaus opened his front door to find his sister he was overjoyed. As the two caught up over glasses of wine by the fireplace he asked, "If it doesn't work out with the human would you return to my side?" Rebekah looked at him and said, "That's a prayer that will never get to know. I will not speak about my relationship with Matt failing."

_We're holding on and letting go_

After an hour more of just talking Rebekah announced that she had to go meet Matt for lunch. She expected to just walk away, but as she reached for her car door Klaus showed up and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I will miss you Bekah. Tomorrow morning is when I depart for New Orleans. I had hoped you would join me but that is not so." He held out a drawing of the two of them playing some sort of chasing game before they were turned and said, "Hold on to this as a token of my love. Because I think it's time for us to let go for now."

Her teary blue eyes looked into his and she whispered, "Do not say goodbye. Mother always told me that saying goodbye means that we may not meet again." Klaus almost smiled at her belief. She had told him this story many times, but they always found each other when they said goodbye.

"That's the thing; we may not meet again for a very long while. I just want you to be prepared for it Bekah. You are holding on when you should be letting go." He murmured.

"I will always hold on. Even if everyone else lets you go. I will never say goodbye." Was her response as she pulled away from him to get in her car and leave. "Always and Forever." He whispered as she drove into the distance. And he swore that he heard his sister say, "Always and Forever, Nik."

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed  
Some prayers find an answer  
Some prayers never know  
We're holding on and letting go_

**Review with story suggestions! Ten reviews will get the next chapter!**


End file.
